<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whips and Kisses by chevalierene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797974">Whips and Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevalierene/pseuds/chevalierene'>chevalierene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Takarazuka 500 Word Fills [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Enter the Revue - Takarazuka Revue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>500 Words Challenge, Circus, F/M, Light BDSM, Role Reversal, Teasing, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevalierene/pseuds/chevalierene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and the Beastmaster trade places for a day and start to enjoy their new roles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beastmaster/Belle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Takarazuka 500 Word Fills [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747363</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whips and Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An extra fic not submitted for a Takarazuka prompt for maximum of 500 words involving a show from Flower Troupe (Hanagumi) with flowers being optional</p>
<p>This is an inversion of a scene from the Takarazuka revue "Enter the Revue" in which the Beastmater is in charge.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well, well, beastmaster. It looks like the tables have turned.” The young Belle Charmante roared with laughter as she adjusted the sleeves of the magenta jacket. The beastmaster’s clothes were ginormous on her tiny form but somehow she managed. Belle cracked the whip to test it out and made a delighted noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beastmaster eyed her dangerously and said, “Don’t get used to this. I told you that you could take my place for one day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle descended the stage to the post where the beastmaster was secured with his hands tied behind his back. He was dressed in Belle’s tight black sparkly leotard and collar with nothing else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Belle said as she brushed the end of the whip up the beastmaster’s bare leg. “I can always fetch the other girls if you’re too lonely. I’m sure they would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see you like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beastmaster’s face reddened slightly but he retorted, “that wasn’t part of the arrangement. They don’t need to know about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle sighed. “No, I suppose not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved the whip so that it caressed his inner thigh and stopped when she reached the bottom of the leotard. A large grin formed on her face as she glanced up at his closed eyes. He was clearly enjoying this, she mused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes shot open abruptly. “Why did you stop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because your reaction is priceless.” Belle said as she casually licked his nose. “And because teasing you is fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe for you it is,” he said, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all about control.” Belle told him slyly as she propped the whip up beneath his chin, raising it so that her eyes met the beastmaster’s. She leaned in, tilting her head in preparation for a kiss but at the last minute she ducked away, leaving the beastmaster hungry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm!” He voiced in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle laughed, “Are you angry, beastmaster?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, why would you think that?” He asked drily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, poor little beastmaster.” Belle cooed at him. She then released the whip and let it crack. The beastmaster screamed as a light red mark appeared on his left thigh. He looked up at her with piercing eyes. “I didn’t think you would actually whip me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oho! I’m full of surprises, beastmaster.” Belle winked at him as she cracked the whip again sending another scream from the beastmaster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you keep screaming the others might hear you.” Belle told him in a hushed voice after the fifth time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then stop making me scream!” The beastmaster cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An interesting proposition from a man who would love nothing more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span> scream.” Belle suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beastmaster flushed and grew quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I suppose you’ve earned this.” Belle wrapped the whip around his neck, tugging on it a bit as she kissed his lips. They were warm and inviting and felt soft like a woman’s. Belle could stay like this forever and the beastmaster would not complain.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There MAY be more chapters coming for this one...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>